


Wizard Hanyou

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry a demon? You must be insane because if he was a demon someone would have noticed by now wouldn’t they? I mean it’s not like he could hide he was a demon right under our noses! YYH/HP Crossover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Wizard Hanyou**   
_Chapter One_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was dark the stars for once shining brilliantly in the darkened night while hidden clouds moved slowly aside to reveal the moon which shone brightly onto the darkened street from which power had been lost for that night.

 

In the street of identical houses number 4 stood out. Not because the garden was any different from the others or that the house looked any different, no it was a secret that the residences inside tried to hide.

 

Something flicked in the darkness a flash of colour that was not noticeable unless you were looking for it, a slight movement on top of the low wall as its ears lay back, tensing of the muscles and the figure pounced swiping its hands and killing its intended meal.

 

The lights flickered on along the street illuminating the boy that would have many people saying he was a creature not meant to exist. Licking his hand clean of his somewhat filling meal, he gathered his Youkai and again caused a power shutdown so anyone who looked out would not see him.

 

Jumping back onto the low wall he settled to wait on his haunches his clawed hands and feet gripping firmly to the brickwork as his black ears in the shape of a foxes flickered forward to listen for any scurrying footsteps that would signify his next meal.

 

A tail behind him, shaped as the tail of a fox but with a bit more fluffiness to it as he would grow out of as he got older, flickered slowly left and right the black colouring blending in with the darkness surrounding him, his eyes were a glowing emerald green perfectly balanced with a golden tint that showed his Youkai side. 

 

Only when he went full Youkai would his eyes change golden and that only happened when he changed his form or lost control. This was the one who had saved the Wizarding World when he was a baby and sent to the Dursley’s to live as his only living relatives.

 

This was Harry Potter, 4 year old Halfblood Wizard and unknown to Wizardkind a Hanyou, one of the most dangerous of creatures on their magical creatures list. But to Harry it meant he would survive another day with his relatives.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Harry's POV_

 

We demon’s are strange creatures to others that do not know us at a very young age we can understand everything that goes on around us. The first few weeks that my eyes did not open I already knew what my Parents scent was as well as the friends around them, I could understand normal conversation after the first week and by one year of age I was already walking around and talking. 

 

The children of Youkai whether they are Half blood or not grow mentally at an astonishing rate. By my first year of age I was already mentally 3 years of age I could already walk, talk and I was beginning to learn how to write, hunt and fight.

 

You see we take in loads of information; for where my parents come from even if you are a young kit like myself you can be killed if you cannot fight and get the respect you need so you are able to grow.

 

The Makai is not a kind place and if you cannot defend yourself, you will die. It is that simple and even though my Parents and their friends did not live in the Makai when I was born, those lessons were taught to me from the very beginning.

 

No one knew except for my mothers mate that she was Youkai and that she was having a Hanyou for a son. It was too dangerous for anyone else to know for as with Silver and Gold Kitsune, a Black Furred Kitsune pelt is worth a lot of money in both the Makai and the Ningenkai for how rare we are.

 

It was partly for that reason my mother was chased out of her home in the Makai and came to the Ningenkai, but the reason she was hunted down in the Ningen plane I have no clue only a short memory that seems to be fragmented.

 

How do I know that the memory has been tampered with? For in Ningen years I was one and a half years of age I was mentally over 4 years of age and every memory in my mind I could remember with ease as well as the scents of people and places I had been to.

 

But that one night that took my mother, my father and their friends away I have very vague memories.

 

If I were a Ningen it would not matter for I would not notice but from what I remember of my father’s teachings of Wizardry this has a very Wizarding feel to it or so my Youkai side can distinguish.

 

Anyhow I must be alert and careful for if anyone of the Wizarding kind were to find out about me I would be put into prison and executed before I could blink. It is dangerous for a Youkai or Hanyou in this world and someday I hope to find a way to find my own kind.

 

_End Harry's POV_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He swallowed the last of the raw bloody meat he had been hunting off the creatures around him, much more satisfying and appetising than what the Dursley’s served him.

 

Sometimes the scent of their own flesh made him hunger but he held back for days like this in the world outside the cage of a house surrounded by the voices of nature and the creatures living with them.

 

He crouched on the ground near some tulips and stretched out his hand towards them, a Youkai aura covering in hand. Almost instantly the plant seemed to go backwards in time going from a full fledged plant to its seeded state. 

 

Picking it up, he reached into his hair and sprouting very fine roots curled them around the strands of his own hair anchoring it for later use. He had done this from most of the gardens around Privet Drive and then around some of the neighbouring streets as well, stocking up on his collection.

 

But what was his most favoured plant among all were not the red roses, which were more of a Silver’s choice, but the white roses instead. 

 

Aunt Petunia loved to grow white roses and had some beautiful ones that she had given him from seed form to plant, after giving him a glare that said she hated him, she threatened him to be careful of the seeds and plant them under the window with the red roses.

 

He did so after picking out several seeds for his own collection and collecting the other coloured roses as well. Ever since then he had tried to be sent outside at night as much as possible so he could nurture the plants with his own Youkai, as he had been taught by his mother all those years ago.

 

The plants had flourished under his feeding of his Youkai and had all grown beautifully if not dangerous to everyone except the people who lived in the house as they kept him clothed and warm, though he had gotten many offers from his plants to kill the Dursley’s from them he had to decline though he had given them a boost of Youkai that time.

 

Standing up he ran over to the low wall and jumping landed on top of it without trying. He sat down on his haunches again his head tilted to the side as he gazed up at the moon that was slowly being covered by clouds.

 

Closing his eyes he breathed in the polluted air deeply, while scenting out the flowers fragrances and earthen smell. It was probably why he was caught off guard when a drop of rain landed on his head as he had not been looking for what the weather was going to turn.

 

Blinking open his eyes he brushed his shoulder length hair away from his face, always careful not to cut himself. Something he had learned in his first days, then another drop landed on him, then another until a downpour came down.

 

He flicked his ears getting the rain that had already fallen into them out and laid them back on his head not wanting to get any more rain in the sensitive areas. 

 

Sniffing lightly he was able to figure from the scent of the weather that thunder and lightening would be streaking across the sky that night and would go way in after the rise of the sun, making quite a few Ningens unhappy when they would get up to go to work Uncle Vernon included.

 

Sighing slightly he got ready to get some sleep by the roses as he had been locked out that night, Vernon was probably hoping he would freeze in the winter night or at least catch some sort of disease so he could punish him.

 

Standing up he got ready to jump down off the wall, the rain a delightful aspect as he would not have to smell the pollution as much, when he heard the door behind him open.

 

Immediately what had been a Kitsune turned into a 4 year old Ningen male with messy hair that stuck up in all directions and was as short as they come.

 

“Potter!” It was hissed quietly but the shout could be heard through both their minds. Narrowing his emerald gaze he pretended not to be able to see his normal amount as his Demon form and soon came to a stop in front of his Aunt.

 

Her arms were crossed, her lips pursed as she stared hatefully down at her nephew as he watched her back with squinted eyes. Then with a sound of disgust thrust his glasses at him. 

 

He took the frames back that had clear glass in them and placed them on his face, then he looked back up at her with that innocent look on his face. Her lip twitched as she pointed towards the cupboard.

 

“Get out of my sight! I do not want to see you again until morning and stop dripping on the carpet you ungrateful child!” He listened to her words and after she finished gave a soft ‘yes Aunt Petunia’ and walked to his cupboard.

 

After the door was locked after him he let the illusion of the cupboard being bare fade away. Instead of only seeing walls everything was covered in plants. Not the type that grew in the light but ones that lived in the dark.

 

It had been one of those mornings that Dudley and his gang had initiated Harry hunting that he had darted into the forest, while in that forest he fell down a hidden hole into an underground cave system.

 

Using his Youkai he began to find his way out of the underground caving system when he came upon one of the main caves that held loads of plants. In curiosity he had let his Youkai go and was surprised at the recognition most of the plants gave off.

 

Letting his eyes shut he brushed along the plants he had never seen, he got many vague images and words from the plants and putting them together realised he had found some of the plants of the Makai that had survived the separation of the two worlds.

 

Raining in on his Youkai he sent out a question if any of them wanted to come with him. Receiving mostly agreements from many of the plants he shrunk most of them to seed size and added them to the collection in his hair.

 

It was actually in that underground cave that he found that special white spirit rose along with several other colours that he took with him. With the finding of that rose he was finally able to create the whip that all spirit Kitsunes were able to do.

 

The others had other properties he could use but he kept that rose near the base of his hair for whenever he needed it in the future. Smiling he moved over to his ragged bed and after creating his nest curled up, he fed the Youkai plants around him.

 

Smiling he closed his eyes, happy being surrounded by his plants in his den and thought to the day he would escape, find a pack for himself and escape this fake family that hated him like he hated them.

 

Yes he would escape and once he did, he opened his eyes the gold showing instead of his emerald orbs, he would make the regret the day they ever laid eyes on him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_End Chapter One_

_Japanese – English_  
Ningen - Human  
Makai - Demon Realm  
Ningenkai - Human Realm  
Kitsune - Fox  
Youkai - Full Demon  
Hanyou - Half Demon


	2. Chapter 2

**Wizard Hanyou**   
_Chapter Two_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sound of pages turning was one of the few sound in the quiet library, with laughter of children playing heard in the distance. A pencil being used on paper was next heard as calculations were written out, far ahead of his fellow students.

 

His head turned back to the book that was far beyond what one of his age should be able to comprehend, but he did it with ease. Hearing footsteps stop by his table he lifted his head, emerald eyes that held a faint glow took in the librarian who had a piece of paper in her hand.

 

“Harry. Mr Tosan told me to give you this.” His eyes narrowed as he brushed his long locks out of his face, then he reached out and gripped the note bowing his head in respect to the young woman.

 

“Arigatou Seikyouin.” She gave a small smile, let go of the note and walked away her footsteps fading into the distance. He watched her for a minute or two and after making sure with his Youkai that no-one was near by he unfolded the note.

 

He took in the words and sighing, placed it in his pocket. Pushing his chair back quietly he closed all Four of the books he had been using and stacked them on top of each other. Placing his work into his ragged bag he picked up the books and went to put them away.

 

He dusted his hands off and after straitening his clothes that were to big on him left out of the door after nodding to the librarian goodbye. 

 

Walking down the hall he kept on adjusting his bag, his shoulder still sore after that morning when Vernon had been in a particularly bad mood and had blamed him for his bad mood as well as the freakiness he gave off.

 

He stifled a growl down in his throat, it would not do for anyone to hear him do anything that was not like a Ningen for it would make the adults suspicious and he had not stayed with the Dursley’s hidden for so long to be found out.

 

Bringing out the note again he followed the directions flinching at the loud sound of a locker clashing against its frame the poor hinges squealing in protest. Making sure he could not feel any one around or near him, he reached up and rubbed the place his real ear was.

 

Even though no one could feel or see his demonic features did not mean he could not feel them. To him the demonic features that he had been born with were still in their rightful positions and it was a bit of a shock seeing his Ningen face in the mirror instead of his real one.

 

Looking up at the door and then the paper again he realised he had reached his destination. Sighing in relief he knocked on the door twice waiting for the call to go into the class room.

 

Closing his eyes he felt out the aura’s of the people inside and found all of them to be human. 

 

Hearing the call from one of the male teacher to come in he opens the door and blinks at seeing all the teachers there, both the primary school teachers who taught at this school he was in a secondary school teachers that had come to teach him in a comfortable environment.

 

He walked in, shutting the door behind him and bowed at the waist his back straight as well as his knees.

 

“Ohayougozaimasu Shichou” One of the teachers at the back laughed while some of the others just smiled, chuckling came from behind him and before he could turn to see who it was a hand landed on his shoulder.

 

“You’ve taught him well Amirick! He speaks it perfectly doesn’t he Darrien?” He looked towards a teacher who just smiled with his eyes closed, his blond hair in spikes on top of his head.

 

“I did not do anything, it was all Harry there who snapped it up like it is his true calling.” Another man opened his eyes brown almost black eyes looked out from a serene face Hazel eyes studying the teacher who had spoken, then they shifted to the man who Harry had not seen yet.

 

“You better ask the boy Takenaka he’s the one who should have been told in the first place.” A female student came foreword, crossing her arms as she did so her expression harsh as a couple nodded with along with her words

 

“All right, I will. Do not be hasty about it.” He felt the hand leave his shoulder, turning around he looked up at the man who had come to see him. The man who he realised was Mr Takenaka turned to another male who was standing next to him.

 

Also turning his head to look at the man, Harry tilted his head in question, kneeling down the man held out a hand that held only one ring on his middle finger, taking his hand Harry nodded his head politely.

 

“Douzoyoroshiku Harry…” His voice was soft but commanded respect and he blinked surprised at the man who was a teacher as he came to realise

 

“Hajimemashite sir.” The mans lips twitched and a satisfied glint came to his eyes, looking up from his gaze at the young boy who watched carefully back and he looked at the teachers who had taught Harry as much as they could.

 

“How old is the boy?” The student watched him with a cold disposition, protectiveness over Harry quite strong especially in the young female population

 

“8 Years of age going on 9 come the 31st of July.” The man nodded to himself as he looked down at Harry who was watching back his eyes showing his distrust of the new being in his territory

 

“So young…” Harry looked away getting uncomfortable with the situation; he wanted out of the stifling room his Youkai side was starting to pull towards the outside hating being kept inside.

 

It wanted somewhere where it could be let out, be free for a while something he had not down in over two weeks and it was beginning to drive him mad.

 

“Harry Potter.” He looked back up at the two men waiting for the reason they were here.

 

“I am Mr Takahashi this beside me is Mr Takenaka. We are both head teachers of our respective schools in Japan.” He looked curiously at each man 

 

“We have come along with several teachers from our school to teach you in the upper curriculum basis material and once completed to come be taught at both Meiou High and Sarayashiki Junior High.” Harry’s eyes went wide at this information, he may have been a Hanyou but it was a shock getting a request from two schools in Japan.

 

Mr Takenaka moved forward and smiled warmly dawn at him while the other went over to one of the teachers and got the papers that they had been holding.

 

“From your results Mr Potter it is quite clear the subjects we set for you will more than likely completed by your 11th age. So both of us after looking through your results decided to accept you to both of our schools, when you can manage that is.”

 

Harry’s head was tilted towards the ground his bags hiding his eyes as he thought over his answer.

 

“Can I wait to come to your school for about 6 years? That is when I am going to turn 15 years and the summer term begins over here in the British Isles, is that acceptable Seikyouin?” The head teachers nodded smiles on both their faces now.

 

“For the moment you will be taught in the Japanese way instead of the British way you know so you must get ready to go on a strict resume. You have a week to prepare; we will both be staying around for a couple of weeks to make sure you settle into your new schedule.” 

 

Harry bowed his head again a plot already hatching in his mind, if this went right he would when he got to 15 years of age escape the prison at the Dursley’s and hopefully find allies, yes this were going well for once.

 

Turning around he bowed again to his former teachers and walked towards the door his mind deep in thought. One day he would be free and the Makai he would go to get away from the Ningen’s that were caging him in.

 

Leaving the room and as soon as the door was shut he ran down the hallway using his Youkai speed, getting to the bathroom he went inside locking the door behind him. Sighing he let his illusion drop and moved over to the full length mirror.

 

Emerald green eyes with gold stared back at him through his black bags as his Kitsune ears hung limply from his head showing his weariness. His tail was loosing some of its shine and his bones were beginning to show and his middle back length black hair hung lifeless.

 

This was what had happened to him being cooped up in the Dursley’s for over 5 month’s now, not able to go out, not able to feed on raw meat and blood he was wasting away. 

 

He chocked down their food, drank their contaminated water, hid his true intellect and was kept away from all but the few plants he still had out that he could still feed with his weakening Youkai.

 

He snarled at his reflection hating the truth it was showing him, if he did not find a way to stop the deterioration that the prison that his so called relative’s had put him in he would die from either madness, starvation or basically pine away for the freedom of the outside world.

 

He would find a way out and when he does he would make them pay. Turning around he slid his illusion back on, unlocked the door and left his promise starting to be fulfilled at last.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_End Chapter Two_

 

Here are the translations again!

_Japanese – English_  
Ningen - Human  
Makai - Demon Realm  
Ningenkai - Human Realm  
Kitsune - Fox  
Youkai - Full Demon  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Seikyouin - Licensed teacher( _basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license_ )  
Arigatou – Thank You  
Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank You Licensed teacher   
Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning  
Shichou - Teachers  
Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Shichou  
Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You  
Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You


End file.
